


Let There Be Thunder

by QueenKarter (lkw)



Category: SPN
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkw/pseuds/QueenKarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A valkyrie is sent to Earth by Odin for the sole mission of protecting and assisting the Winchesters by any means possible during the last trial to close the gates of hell. Knowing tragedy and death are in the job description, she wasn't expecting love to be on the list as well.</p><p>All mistakes and misspells are mine. This is a WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Watering Hole

It’s Wednesday night at the tavern, and that means fifty-sent well shots. The bar is packed and every seat is taken with the exception of a couple tables here and there. Bauhaus is pumping through the speakers, and a blonde on a bar stool takes another shot of whiskey and quietly sings along to herself. She seems to find herself drinking alone lately, finding that the humans around here are boring.

She spins on the stool to go to the bathroom when she sees three demons sitting in the corner of the tavern. She can see their real faces, their ugly, black charred ones, and she can’t help but stare. “Great,” she thinks. They obviously felt eyes on them and stopped to glare back at her. She gives them her most charming smile and a little wave in hopes that they don’t take any further interest in her. She was sent to Earth on a mission, but it wasn’t to wipe out a few piss-poor demons.  
She pulls out a pack of Marlboro's and asks the man to the left of her for a light; he willingly obliges and continues to ask if he can buy her a drink. He’s ignored when out of the corner of her eye she sees two guys walk in, and they seem to be glowing. It’s light and golden. It’s not a sight she’s use to seeing, but welcomes it nonetheless. It’s so much nicer than the heavy dark-green glows she is use to seeing that is usually outlining the ones next to die on the battlefield.  
  
She studies them for a few moments, making sure it’s the ones she has been waiting for the past few months. They are both tall, but the dirty blonde one is just a few inches shorter than the other one. His hair is shorter, and has immensely green eyes. In the dim lighting she can a few freckles along his cheeks – one of the things she tends to be a sucker for. The second one has longer medium brown and definitely look to be tanner but a little bit sickly. She spots him scanning the room to see if any trouble is around – it’s definitely them. It’s definitely the Winchesters. She orders another Bud Light and starts over to their table.  
  
“Hello there boys! Mind if I take a seat?” Dean glances up, seeing a beautiful, pale, platinum blonde woman. He looks her up and down checking her out with and eyebrow raised. She’s dressed in worn motorcycle boots and a jacket to match. He can see a small tattoo on her chest reveled by her brown and navy tank tops. He looks back at her face seemed pleased, nodding giving her the go ahead to sit down. She slides across the cracked red pleather in the booth seat with him and plops her arms down on the table. “I’ve been waiting for you two to pass through for a few months now,” she comments. “Excuse me?” questions Sam as he gives her a strange look tilting his head to the side. “I sure have buttercup! I know exactly who you are. And you’re better looking that what I had expected,” she answers without a pause. She can tell by the look on Dean’s face he is not as happy to see her as he was a few seconds ago.  
“What are you? Some kinda demon waitin’ to pounce on us? Or are you one of those homicidal angels?” Dean accuses. The girl let’s out a chuckle and a sigh. “No honey, I’m loads better than that. You can call me Val, and as for what I am… well, we should probably talk about that in a safer place.” Sam looks puzzled, “What do you mean a safer place? Doesn’t look like much trouble is lurking around here.” Val leans in and begins to speak a little softer than before. “Well darlin’, there are a few dark brethren in the corner over there, if ya catch my drift,” motioning to the back, “I caught their eye earlier. Now, if they are keepin’ tabs on me since then I’m gonna guess they’ve figured out who you boys are in the time we been chattin’.”  
  
Dean knows she’s right. How did he miss the smell of sulfur? Maybe he’s getting a little bit sloppy. “So, what do you suggest?” Dean asks. Val whips out a sharpie, grabs Dean’s arm shoving his sleeve up, and begins to write on him. “Go to this address. It’s only a few blocks away. You boys go out first and head on. I’ll hang out for a few moments after to see what those bad boys do next.” They look at each other as if telepathically discussing what they should do, but they both give her a nod and prepare to leave. “Yeah, and what happens if they start to follow us? I left the knife in the trunk.” Dean says. She leans over right next to Dean’s ear and says, “Don’t worry about that. They won’t know what hit ‘em after I’m done with ‘em,” and follows up with a kiss on the cheek. “Now, I guess I’ll see y’all in about five minutes.”

+

The brothers head out the door and on to the Impala. Dean, being a little agitated slides in the drivers seat and slams the door shut. “Dammit, Sammy! I didn’t even get a fuckin’ chance to drink a beer.” Sam lets out a light chuckle. The car starts and pulls out to the road.  
“I wonder who she is,” Sam remarks. “I think you mean ‘what she is’,” his brother corrects. “How the hell do we even know we can trust her? I mean, outta nowhere some chick just comes up and claims to know us and is all nonchalant about it, says her name is Val, and expects us to trust her. I mean, how do we know it’s not a trap, Sammy?” Sam just sits in silence for the rest of the way letting Dean ramble on. He stares out the window and thinks about what Val had said, about how she had been waiting on them, and what she meant by that.

+

Val closes up her tab with the bartender. The demons are on the move out the door, so she needs to move quickly. As soon as she’s out of the building she holds her right hand out by her side, hand wide open. “Látum þruma vera þekktur,” she whispers. The charm from her bracelet grows large enough to fit as a weapon in her hand. She picks up the pace, still the demons unaware of her presence. They are in the parking lot wandering around the cars to see if they can spot the Winchesters, in the event that they are even still there. Val takes a step onto the gravel, and the sound of shifting rocks immediately grabs their attention.  
“What do ya scum bags think your doin’ out here?” Val taunts them. Now she’s leaning up against a car swinging what looks to be an old hammer around in circles. The larger demon walks up to with a grin on his face. “Just looking for some fun. You wanna play?” Now just a foot away from her, val straightens up and replies, “Oh honey I’d love to. However, I think I’ll have a better time than you.”  
The demon reaches out with conviction trying to grab and strangle Val. However, she’s just a little too quick. She ducks and slides around behind him. Next, she raises the hammer above her body and strikes the demon on the back of the head. Lightning stikes him and cracks so loud it echoes in the trees all around. He let’s out a small yelp, but his vessel turns to ash and his black smoke form seeps between the rocks of the gravel back to hell. She jolts around to attack the others, but as far as she can see they’ve ran off. It’s not a common sight to see a beast from hell destroyed within a second from a bolt of lightning


	2. Unsuspecting Lovers (Part 1)

The Winchesters are planted in the old wicker chairs on the porch of the brick house. It looks deserted. Peering through the windows, all the furniture has cream sheets draped over them. Not a thing disturbed. A motorcycle pulls in to the driveway and stalls. Val removes her helmet and motions for Sam and Dean to come over.  
“You hunks ready to go? I hope I didn’t take to long.” Val chimed. “What do you mean, ‘ready to go’? This isn’t even the place?” Dean snapped at her. “Besides, why should we even trust you? We don’t even know what the hell you are, and you expect us to just do what you say?” She shut off the engine of her Harley and walked closer to the boys. “Wow, they weren’t kiddin’ when they said you are impatient and feisty. I like it! Anyway, I can’t really talk about it around here, ya know, in the open; But seeing as you are being a little bitch I’ll accommodate. Val is short for Valkyrie. Got it? Now, seeing as I can tell that didn’t do much, take this. Let’s say it’s a token of my trust for you boys.” She slid off her leather bracelet with the silver charm and handed it to Sam. “What’s so friggin’ special about that?” hissed Dean. Val just rolled her eyes and swung her leg back over the bike. “I’m pretty much useless with out it. You’ll understand when we get to my house. Now get in the car and let’s go!” She was extremely irritated by then and couldn’t wait another minute to get home and have a few more drinks.

+

They drove at least twenty miles out of town. The darkness of the night made it hard to see the road as it winded around the hills. Sam and Dean were quiet, just listening to Boston the whole ride. Dean had lit up a cigarette in hopes to calm him down, or at least distract him. Sam hated the he smoked, but it wasn’t the worst of Dean’s favorite vices.  
Dean slowed down as they pulled onto an old country road. They were far enough out that all they could hear were wind and crickets. “I really hope this doesn’t turn into some ‘Deliverance’ kinda shit.” Dean kidded. Sam was to caught up in examining the charm to hear him speak.  
Val turned onto a gravel road which separated the tall grass in a field. She continued up the path to the bottom of the hill, in which a very large, white plantation style house stood. She hopped off and removed her helmet, waiting for the brothers to step exit the car. Sam came up to her first and handed her the bracelet. “Thanks, Sammy,” Val said with a smile. He gave a slight nod accepting her thank you. “You to ready to see the house? I can see y’all can barely hold in the excitement,” she joked. Dean just stared at her with a blank face as in saying ‘just get with it already’. “Wow, tough crowd.” She began walking up the steps to the front door. The porch creaked with each footstep of the three. Val pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, signaling for them to enter. Two steps in and they froze. They were in the living room and seemed to be overwhelmed by what they were seeing. The whole back wall was lined with old guns, other trinkets in shadow boxes, and the head of animals. The walls were dark green with brown trim, which the leather couch seemed to accent. In front of the couch and love seat was a wooden, possibly hand carved, fireplace. There was so much to look at that the brothers just walked around to what all there was.

“Y’all want some whiskey or a beer?” she offered. “I’ll just have a beer,” Sam answered. After all, he was still a little weak after the first two trials and didn’t want to drink to much. “Can I get a Jack n’ Coke?” Dean asked. Val opened the refrigerator and responded with, “Of course doll. You can have whatever you’d like.”  
“So you’re a Valkyrie? What exactly is that? Isn’t that like, Norse or something?” Sam questioned. When they were at the base of The Men of Letters he read some other books that occasionally didn’t pertain to the job they were on. “You got it buck-o,” Val cheered, “and I, my love, am one of a kind.” She capered back into the living room to bring them their drinks. “And how exactly are you ‘one of a kind’?” Dean inquired after taking a sip of his Jack n’ Coke. To his surprise, she didn’t hold back the whiskey; Maybe she wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“For starters, I have some pretty unique parents. Valkyries are usually born from mortals, but I wasn’t. On the other hand, I am the last one left on Earth. There isn’t much need for us here anymore, but I got sent here for a special task.” She pulled out a bottle of seven year Beam and pressed her lips to it, then placed it on the table. “Next question.”  
Sam blurted out, “You said you were waiting for us, what did you mean by that?” He was sitting comfortably on the leather sofa slightly bent over with his hands on his knees, looking up at Val. “Well, that has to do with why I was sent here. You may not be a big hit with all these other gods, but Odin seems to like you. He can see that you Winchester boys aren’t half bad,” She pauses for another swig of whiskey before sliding into the love seat with her legs propped up on the arm of it. “He kinda likes this place and is pleased that someone is trying to make it better. Anyway – he knows what you two are up to, closing the gates of hell and all. Lemme tell ya, he is fuckin’ sick and tired of seein’ heaven and hell rip this world apart. Hugin and Munin have been flyin’ around goin’ nuts,”  
“What the hell is Hugin and Munin?” prodded Dean. Val shot him a look as if he had said something wrong. “First of all, pretty-boy, don’t interrupt me when I’m talking. It’s rude. Secondly, Hugin and Munin are Odin’s ravens. They kinda keep watch over this realm. Now, can I go on?” Sam chuckled. Nobody ever talked like that to Dean without him giving them a mouthful, but he had just slouched as quieted down so she could continue.

“ Alrighty then!” she said perking up, “I am here to help you boys out. I’m like a protector and care giver. It’s what we do And before you even ask, it’s not an option. I do what I’m told, and I have a feeling you all won’t have a reason to object given a few days. Now that twenty questions is over, can we please relax and have fun?” she suggested. It was nearly midnight and Sam was getting weaker with exhaustion. All he wanted to do was sleep. The trials were affecting him to the point where he didn’t have much energy anymore. “I’m done for the night,” he admitted. “Is there somewhere I can sleep?”  
“Of course, sweetie. I can tell you’re burnt out to the core. Just go up the stairs, and take any room on the left. Holler if ya need anything!” Sam headed up the oak steps to the second floor. His feet barely dragged the ground as he approached the bedroom door. He opened it and flicked the light on. He walked a few more feet before collapsing onto the bed with a loud thud. This was the most comfortable beds he had been on in a while. He sank into the blue down comforter and relaxed his body. Sam would have easily fallen asleep if he didn’t have the need to take is jeans off. He slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. He unzipped his pants and slid to the floor. He got up and wondered to the closet hoping that maybe there would be some pajama pants he could slip into. To his surprise, it was filled with clothes. He snatched a pair of green and navy flannel bottoms from the shelf and changed into them. Walking back to the door, he closed it and turned off the light. It was a little warm so he made sure to open the window before nesting under the blankets. It wasn’t long before he he drifted off into a much needed slumber from the sound of the crickets and the creek nearby.

+

Dean may not have really trusted Val yet, but he at least could it was alright to not have his guard up. He was still sitting on the arm of the sofa, thinking about requesting another drink. But before he could say a word, she popped up and took his glass. “I’m sure you want more,” she laughed. Dean nodded watched her stroll back into the kitchen. She placed his glass into the sink. Next, she grabbed a tray out of the cabinet next to the fridge and placed it on the counter. She set a wine, whiskey and tequila bottles on there, along with a few shot glasses and wine glasses.  
Dean was confused as to what she was doing, but he didn’t matter. It had bee a long day and he had been wanting to unwind a little. It definitely helped when there was a pretty girl around. He sat patiently, but decided to move to the couch to get more comfortable. He heard her boots clad against the hard wood floors coming his way. He turned his head to the side, and flashed her one of his sexiest smiles. After rounding the corner, she put the try down but remained standing up. “I’m really tired of wearing jeans and boots. I’m gonna go change real quick, if ya don’t mind. Feel free to down a drink a two while I’m gone.” She was off before he could ask if he could light up in the house. It didn’t seem to smell like smoke, so he was guessing it was going to be a no. Regardless, he poured a couple shots of whiskey and shot them back with ease.  
In her absence, all he could think about was Valkyrie. She seemed so mysterious to him, being something that he had never encountered before. Dean had just met her and was already becoming intoxicated with her. He was beautiful, hell, she was gorgeous. Dean could tell Val was one of those girls who ‘don’t take shit from anyone’. Not many people can put Dean in his place, but she was definitely one of those. He started to think maybe he was going to like having her around.


	3. Unsuspecting Lovers (Part 2)

After five minutes, Dean heard footsteps heading his way down the stairs. Dean began to turn around saying, “He can I light up in h-“ but stopped when he saw Val. She had went from ‘hot biker chick’ to seductress. She was wearing a purple and teal silk robe, so short it showed every inch of her legs, tied with a black ribbon. Her wavy blonde hair laid across her chest, so long and thick it almost covered her shoulders.

“As long as you can crack the window, you can smoke what ever you want.” She knew what he was going to ask. Val smirked and made her way over by Dean pouring herself a glass of sweet red wine. She pulled out a slick metal cigarette case and lit one up herself. “Since we are going to be together for a while, we might as well get to know each other, right?” Dean was still hushed for the most part, but gulped and managed to get out an ‘uh-huh’. He leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and downed a good amount. He sat back into the couch and just looked at her again.  
“Is there something wrong, Dean? You look a little... flustered.” Val commented. “Well, uh... when you said change I uh... I didn’t expect you to um... come out in that.” And he really didn’t. He thought she’d throw on some sweats and a t-shirt but that was definitely not the case. It caught him of guard to say the least, but he was not disappointed.  
“Do you recall me mentioning something about being protector and care giver?” she said quzzingly. She took another sip of wine, almost finishing it off waiting for him to answer. She licked her lips making sure to lap up every last drop. “Well yeah, I guess, but what does that matter?” He was a bit confused on where this was going. So far, he could never tell what this chick was going to pull out of her hat next. “Well, I have this sense, you see, and I can tell what people desire. And you, Dean Winchester, you have quite a few of those.”  
She pours herself another glass and takes a drag of her cigarette. Dean is lighting up one as well. She looked up into Dean’s eyes with her own, as if reading right through him. “I know exactly what you need, hon,” she beamed. He was starting to wonder what all she knew about him. They had only known each other personally for a few hours now, but she’s probably done her research. Nonetheless, if she wanted them to get acquainted, he would play along. But no one said he play nice.  
Dean gave a quick laugh, “Ya think so? Because I think you’re just fulla shit. And if you think you know so much, spill the beans, sister. Let’s here what ya gotta say.” The valkyrie loved how he talked backed to her. He was a smart ass and it turned her on. “Fine, I will. But how about this? We start a new set of twenty questions. They get harder as we go, and cross-examiner gives a reward of their choice for each answer. No boundaries, no limits. Deal?” She knew where this was going to lead. There was already enough sexual tension building up in the air that you could cut it with a knife, and she was hoping something like this would happen anyway. “Deal.” He simpered.

+

“Alrighty then. So, what is that I know you desire. Well, you want a permanent home. You’re tired of being on the road all the time, sleeping in motels beds and such. And there’s the fact you want someone you can trust fully. I know you’ve had some trouble with Sam. He won’t open up to you, so you don’t feel you can do the same to him. Oh! And then there’s that angel, who’s been a bit wish-washy lately, huh?” Dean’s face went blank. How could she have known? They just met and he never breathed a word of this to her. Hell, he never said that stuff to anyone. “How did yo-“ and then Val immediately cut him off. “Hugin and Munin. The ravens? They fly around the world and tell us what’s goin’ on, remember They’ve been particularly keen to you Winchesters as of my command. As I was saying, those desires of yours. The last main one is love. You think you don’t deserve it and that you can’t have it; but that’s what you crave the most. Emotional love... and physical.” She knew she was pushing it with him saying things like that. But just mentioning ‘physical love’ made the fire in her body burn a little more with the thought of it.  
Dean raised and eyebrow as his response. He was still in awe how spot on she was. “Well Miss Val, that was a pretty good guess. And for your reward... how about two shots of your whiskey?” He grabbed the bottle and began to dispense them out. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk!” She laughed. “But it’s okay, I know how to handle my booze. I am an Asgardian, ya know. I can drink you under the table any day.” She teased. She took the shots from Dean and gulped them down without hesitation. Now it was her turn.

“Let’s see… what to ask you.” She rested her words long enough to ignite another cigarette. “What were your first thoughts about me?” Dean, of course, wasn’t going to utter out the first thing that came to mind, which was laying her our on the table and giving her all he had, but he responded. “I thought you were gorgeous,” quickly, he felt his cheeks turn red but he thought that was pretty good answer. Not to mention that it was true. He was careful not to compliment her much more; he could tell her ego was large enough. “So,” he began to ask, “What’s my treat?” She poured him a glass of wine and a shot. “I thought you might get thirsty in between questions.” Val offered the glasses to Dean and he gladly took them. He welcomed the wine so he could do something besides stare at her. He found it hard to keep his eyes of her, as they were drawn to her like a magnet. This was turning out to be a way better night than he had expected.

They went back and fourth a couple more turns until it started to get heated. It was Val’s turn to be the questionnaire. She was finally feeling a buzz and she could tell Dean was loosened up. “Do you think you can trust me? I mean not with just you life, but with everything? Secrets, worries, stories. Do you think it’s possible to tell me what goes through your head and not worry if I’m trustworthy?” She could tell Dean easily got comfortable with her, but was curious to see if he thought he would be able to fully rely on her.  
This one was hard, but she said they would be eventually. Dean just sat there and smoked on his cigarette. He was a fourth way through his pack by now. It kind of made him uncomfortable that she would ask that. He never come across anyone that he could be that open with, not even his own family. “I don’t know,” he simply stated. “That is a lot to ask of someone when they just met you.” She shook her head in response that she understood. She was a bit hurt, but she forgot she knew him better than he knew her. It would take some time, but she knew she would build that trust.

She shook it off, being appreciative that he was at least honest with her; that was a start for sure. This time she had to prep a little more for Dean’s prize. She licked her finger and rubbed the tip across right below her collarbone. Dean said nothing, just watched. He loved the sight of that open maw and exposed tongue. He started imagining what it would be like in the mouth, when she grabbed the salt and sprinkled it over the wetted area. She then opened the bottle of Patron and poured it into the glass, and placed the lime slice between her teeth. Her body turned sideways on the sofa and began leaning back on the arm. Her silk shifted as she had adjusted her body, exposing a peak of black lace underwear. Just the sheer sight of her hips caused blood to rush in his cock. Val laid there waiting for Dean to go, watching him as he moved.

He climbed over top of her and lowered himself down. His tongue dragged across her skin lapping up the salt. Her head and shoulders relaxed and fell backwards with pleasure. He threw the tequila back and resumed over top of body, ready to bite the lime. As he sunk his teeth in, he felt the warm, soft brush of her lips on his own.

+

He sat back down trying to regain some kind of composure. He could feel his heart pumping and his body ache. It felt so good to be close to her like that. She sat there, across from him, breathing heavily and biting her lip. God did she look sexy biting her lip. She rose onto her feet, and he watched as her body swayed as she walked in front of his portion of the couch. She motioned him to alter his position and his body was compelled to follow her command.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders, and slowly lifted each leg on to the sofa around him. After lowering her body onto his, he could the heat blazing off of her onto his chest, his lap, his cock. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, preparing to take it off. Not once did she look him in the face, always observing her task at hand. She slid his shirt up his bare chest, making sure her hands had contact the whole way. Her cold fingers felt the hardness of the muscle and the indentions in between.  
She leaned in, and just before she leaned his head to the side to access his neck, he saw her gray eyes shine like silver. They literally seemed to glow, but lost his train of though as she licked and nipped the base of his neck. The sensation sent shivers across his body. Her hot breathe panting against him as she played with the taste of his skin. She trailed her tongue up to his ear and slowly sucked on his lobe. Dean had let out a little gasp for air. God, it felt so good. By now his hands had wandered up her legs to the midst of her back. There was no way he could keep them still. As she worked his senses, all he could do was sit there and enjoy.  
Val placed small kisses along his jaw and paused before she met his lips to hers. Barely and inch away, she looked at his lips, and then up towards his eyes. “Do you trust me right now?” she whispered. It must have been a yes because he grabbed her by her hair and forced their lips to collide. As they slipped their mouths together he could taste the wine and smoke on her mouth. Next thing he knew, his cock was throbbing and growing harder by the second. The valkyrie felt it and began to rock her hips.  
He couldn’t handle it any longer. It had been so long since he was intimate with someone like this, and he wasn’t going to wait another second. He untied the black ribbon from around her waist and opened her robe, leaving her full breasts exposed. He left her mouth and trailed down her neck leaving wet kisses as he went. He cupped her breast and began sucking on her nipple, not stopping until it was firm.  
Val pushed him of and raised herself on to her feet. She was done with all the teasing and was ready to move onto the main event. She strutted to the stairs, enticing Dean to follow. 

+

Once in the room their lips were once again locked together. Dean grabbed her by the waist and shoved her onto the bed. She bounced on the bed and her breasts shook from the recoil of the fall. She brushed her hand over her chest and down to the wet gap between her legs and she watched Dean undress. It didn’t seem he could get unclothed quick enough. By now her legs were spread open and she was playing with herself, moaning with every touch. He loved the sight of her satisfying herself, and nimble fingers sliding all around her opening.

With her hips near the edge of the bed, he got down on his knees and pulled her to his face. He began caressing her cunt with his lips ever so tenderly. His tongue teased all the sensitive areas around her clit, not yet giving her the whole show of what that mouth could do. Her body wriggled under his palms and the warm tingling sensation worked under her skin. With small flicks of his tongue he could feel her shake. He loved knowing that it was him that made her feel this good.  
He slowly slid one finger in her hole and she let out a gasp for air along with a sigh of pleasure. The harder he pressed his tongue to her, the faster he worked his finger inside of her, the louder she grew, and the wetter she became.

“Oh... god,” she panted, “Dean. _Oh Dean_ , fuck.”

He got her as close to coming as he could without sending her over the edge. He ran his tongue over her cunt one last time before ascending up her frame. On her back, her legs straddling his waist. He rubbed hid cock up and down her slit soaking himself in her wetness.

“Fuck, Dean,” she mutters under her breath, “Just fuck me.” He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he indulged her pleads.


End file.
